Weiße Uniform
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Post-Voldemort Story, Harry flüchtet und trifft nach Jahren auf die Weasleys die Urlaub machen.


**Weiße Uniform**

Prolog

Blitzlichtgewitter blendete ihn, und ein Gewirr aus lauten wild durcheinander rufenden Stimmen machte ihn fast taub.

Warum war er hier, warum musste er sich so quälen lassen von den Menschen, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte.

Harry James Potter wollte überall lieber sein als hier mitten auf der Winkelgasse, wo er vom Ministerium praktisch vorgeführt wurde als großer Retter der Zauberwelt.

„Seht ihn euch gut an, gerade 17 Jahre alt, unser Auserwählter, der uns von dem Bösen befreit hat!", sagte laut der Minister für Magie Rufus Scimgeour, dabei legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich heran wie einen alten und guten Freund.

„Vor nun mehr neun Tagen viel Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird dem Zauberstab unseres Auserwählten zum Opfer. In einer epischen Schlacht auf den blutigen Ebenen von Hogwarts errang Der-Junge-der-Lebt einen triumphalen Sieg über seinen Feind und befreite das Licht von der Dunkelheit."

„Epische Schlacht? Blutige Ebene von Hogwarts? Von was redet der denn da bloß? Der Kampf dauerte keine 15 Minuten und ich habe doch nur gewonnen weil ich Riddle von hinten erwischt habe als er sich mit Snape duellierte", dachte Harry nur und wünschte sich sehr weit weg.

Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch als Scrimgeour begann zu berichten, auf welchen Veranstaltungen Harry demnächst zu sehen sein würde und das es bei jeder zu einer Pressekonferenz kommen würde.

„Warum soll ich zu all diesen Sachen gehen, das sehe ich nicht ein!", sagte Harry dann zum Minister, denn das war er gerade verkündet hatte war für den jungen schwarzhaarigen mit einem Aufenthalt in der Hölle vergleichbar.

„Weil es deine Pflicht ist, mein Junge, und eine Ehre, die niemand ausschlägt", erklärte Scrimgeour und lächelte den jüngeren dabei an, mit einem Lächeln das etwas Rauptierhaftes an sich hatte.

Am Ende wollte er nur noch weg von hier, doch die Reporter hatten andere Pläne und verfolgten ihn, sie umringten ihn und ließen ihm immer weniger Platz.

Besonders Rita Kimmkorn war sehr hartnäckig und bombardierte Harry regelrecht mit peinlichsten Fragen zu seinem Privatleben, zum Ende blieb ihm nur ein Ausweg, ein Portschlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz den er für Notfälle hatte.

Als das Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel vergangen war stand er schwer schwankend im kleinen Salon des Blackschen Hauses und sah sich mehreren weiblichen Personen gegenüber.

Molly Weasley, Hermine Granger, Fleur und ihre Schwester Gabrielle Delacour, drei Frauen, die er nicht kannte und eine in ein weiß/goldenes Hochzeitskleid gekleidete Ginny Weasley.

„Merlin Harry, du darfst mich doch nicht vor unserer Hochzeit in meinem Brautkleid sehen, das bringt Unglück!", rief die jüngste Weasley aufgeregt und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

„Jetzt hast du unsere ganze Überraschung verdorben Harry, aber das ist jetzt egal, wenn du mit Ginny vor dem Altar stehst wird einfach alles egal sein und nur noch die Zukunft zählen", erklärte Molly und deutete dann auf Hermine.

„Alles wird einfach Wundervoll sein wenn Du und Ginevra neben Ronald und Hermine, und William und Fleur stehen und ihr alle euch das Ja Wort gebt."

Harry stand jedoch einfach nur da, die Worte der resoluten Mutter und die Bilder, die sich gerade noch vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatten, begannen nur langsam in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Wie mechanisch drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und verließ den Salon, mit steifen hölzern wirkenden Schritten ging er hoch in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Ron teilte.

Der Rothaarige war nicht da, und darüber war er im Nachhinein auch dankbar für, so hatte er Ruhe, denn in seinem inneren machte sich immer mehr Unruhe breit, wie ein Sturm der langsam stärker wurde.

Das Ministerium, Ginny im Brautkleid, der Minister, die Hochzeit, die Reporter und Molly Weasley.

All, das drückte auf seine Seele und drohte ihn zu erdrücken.

In seinem Kopf begannen sich Szenen abzuspielen, Szenen mit dem Minister, Reportern, Ginny und den Weasleys.

Besonders Szenen mit Ginny die ihn von einer Veranstaltungen zur anderen zog und ihn als ihren Ehemann vorführte.

Ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn, und er begann sich zu fragen, warum das alles geschah.

Warum sollte er Ginny Heiraten, er hatte sie nicht gefragt, und sie auch nicht ihn, also warum sollte er sie Heiraten?

Genau so die Sache mit dem Ministerium, warum musste er sich so vorführen lassen, warum ließ er sich von ihnen sein Leben diktieren?

Harry merkte gar nicht wie er begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, und nachzudenken.

Bei den alten Böden im Haus war es ein Wunder, dass er am ende nicht die Holzdielen durchgelaufen hatte.

Mit energischem Blick stoppte er schließlich, er wollte sich von niemandem mehr sein Leben diktieren lassen, er wollte so leben, wie er es wollte, und das er es hier nicht könnte war ihm jetzt auch klar.

Jedoch war das für ihn nur ein kleines Hindernis, dessen war er sich auch bewusst.

Mit einigen Schnellen Zaubern hatte er seine Sachen gepackt, mit einem zweiten Schrankkoffer, den er vor kurzen im Haus gefunden hatte, ging er danach in die Bibliothek und packte spontan alle Bücher ein, er wollte nicht das sie hier blieben.

Schnell verkleinerte er seine beiden Koffer und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche, er hatte jetzt ein Ziel vor Augen und verließ ungesehen das Haus.

Story

Hermine schaute sich um und verdrehte die Augen, es war wirklich peinlich, wie ihre Familie sich benahm, dabei wollten sie doch nur Urlaub machen, urlaub mit der ganzen Familie.

Doch mit der Familie Weasley auf Muggel Art in Urlaub zu fahren war Stress pur.

Zwar waren die meisten Normal, doch ihr Schwiegervater Arthur musste immer wieder von Molly eingefangen werden, und auch die Zwillinge waren alles andere als pflegeleicht.

„Na wenigstens sind wir aus dem Flugzeug raus, jetzt kann es nur besser werden", murmelte die Braunhaarige, Bills Frau Fleur zu, die als einzige Verheiratete ohne ihren Mann hier war, da Bill nicht Urlaub nehmen konnte, seine Frau sollte aber trotzdem mit in den Urlaub fahren.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Hermine froh darüber, so hatte sie wenigstens jemanden mit dem Sie etwas Normales unternehmen konnte.

Die große Weasley Meute verließ dann endlich den San Diego International Airport und war damit offiziell im Urlaub angekommen.

Hermine hatte Zimmer in einem Zaubererhotel gebucht, das in Strand nähe lag, es war nicht ganz billig, doch das war es Wert gewesen, wie sich bei ihrer Ankunft zeigte.

„Ist das heiß Hier!" kam es leicht stöhnend von Ron, der immer wieder am Kragen seines Shirts zog, und versuchte sich so Abkühlung zu verschaffen.

„Komm doch mal her Ron, und sieh dir diese tolle Aussicht an!", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Ehemann und winkte ihn zu sich.

Ron schleppte sich regelrecht zu ihr ans Fenster und blickte nach draußen, nach einigen Sekunden zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Toll", war sein Kommentar und Mine verdrehte die Augen über den sehr lustlosen Ton in seine Stimme.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und nach einer Aufforderung von Hermine trat Fleur ein.

„Ich will runter an den Strand gehen und mich umsehen, kommst du mit mir mit?", fragte die Französin.

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Molly will unbedingt in die magische Gasse, und Arthur muss natürlich mit. Charlie will sich einen magischen Zoo ansehen und Ginny und die Zwillinge sind schon verschwunden", erklärte Fleur.

Hermine sah zu Ron, der es sich auf dem Bett lag und scheinbar kurz davor war einzuschlafen.

„Klar komme ich mit Fleur."

Die beiden Frauen verließen das Hotel und waren nur fünf Minuten später auf der Strandpromenade unterwegs.

Beide wussten nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten, hier gab es so viel zu sehen, so viel Unbekanntes zu sehen, selbst für Hermine.

Nach über einer Stunde suchten die beiden sich ein Café und setzten sich dort unter einen Sonnenschirm an einen Tisch und bestellten sich gekühlte Getränke.

„Oh Wow!", sagte dann irgendwann Fleur und blickte an Hermine vorbei, die drehte sich halb herum, um zu sehen, was die blonde sah.

„Oh Merlin, warum sehen Männer in weißen Uniformen nur so gut aus!", sagte die Französin leise.

Hermine konnte nur langsam nicken da sie der gleichen Meinung war als sie die Amerikanischen Navy Offiziere in ihren blütenweißen Uniformen mit den ebenso weißen Schirmmützen mit den goldgelben Stickereien sah die über die Promenade gingen.

„Aber nur Amerikanische Männer Fleur, wenn wir unsere Ehemänner in so eine Stecken würden, würde keiner von beiden so gut aussehen", sagte Mine leise während sie und Fleur den Uniformierten mit ihren Blicken folgten.

**+#+#+**

„**EVANS! WAS IST LOS BEEIL DICH ENDLICH ODER WIR KOMMEN ZU SPÄT**!"

Mit einem leichten Knurren zupfte James Evans seine Uniform zurecht, ehe er zu seiner Schirmmütze griff und sein Heim verließ.

Zehn Jahre lebte er jetzt schon in den USA, und nach einer formellen und rechtlichen Änderung seines Namens hatte er sich dazu entschlossen seiner neuen Heimat zu dienen und war nach gründlichem Recherchieren in die Navy eingetreten.

James schloss die United States Naval Academy ab und dient nun seit Fünf Jahren auf Schiffen der Navy, inzwischen war er Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) auf der USS Bunker Hill, einem Lenkwaffenkreuzer der Ticonderoga-Klasse.

Das kam ihm ganz gelegen, da der Heimathafen der Bunker Hill San Diego war, immerhin lebte er auch in San Diego, so musste er nicht Umziehen, bzw. sich einen neuen Hafen suchen, denn er lebte auf einem Boot.

Nach seiner Flucht wollte er Leben, ohne erneut eingeengt zu werden, und nach einigem Nachdenken kam ihm die Idee mit dem Boot, so konnte er im Notfall einfach davon fahren, wenn er wollte.

Natürlich war sein Heim mehr als nur ein Boot, es war eine 30 Meter Motoryacht, ein schwimmendes Heim, in dem er sich sehr wohl fühlte.

Natürlich war es magisch etwas verfeinert und auch geschützt, sonst würde er ja nicht so oft weg sein können, ohne Angst um seine Besitztümer zu haben.

„Gott Evans, jetzt komm in die Gänge oder der Commander (CDR) wird echt sauer sein, weil wir zu spät sind."

LCDR Rupert Sterling war mit James seit der Akademy befreundet, der große dunkelhäutige Mann sah zwar immer sehr ernst aus, doch eigentlich war er ein richtiger Scherzbold.

„Jesus, jetzt mach mal die Pferde nicht scheu Sterling. Wir haben noch Zeit und müssen doch auch nicht den Pazifik überqueren, also bleib locker", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige und setzte seine Schirmmütze auf, während er von Bord seines Bootes trat.

Nebeneinander verließen sie den Steg des San Diego Yachthafens und gingen zum Parkplatz des Hafens, wo James seinen Wagen stehen hatte.

„Wann kaufst du dir eigentlich endlich einen anständigen Wagen James, die alte Gurke ist doch schon längst Reif ..."

„Was heißt hier bitte schön alte Gurke, mein Alpine A310 ist ein Klassiker und in tadellosem Zustand. Wir können natürlich auch Tauschen und fahren dann eben mit deinem Wagen!"

„Oh Nein Evans, wir haben das hier fair ausgeknobelt und du hast verloren", sagte Rupert sofort deutlich aufgeregt.

James grinste nur und lenkte seinen Wagen vom Parkplatz herunter und fuhr dann Richtung Santa Barbara, wo die beiden sich mit anderen Offizieren ihres Schiffes treffen wollten, um die Verlobung ihres ersten Offiziers zu feiern.

An ihrem Ziel warteten auch bereits eine Gruppe von Offizieren, ein dunkelblonder Mann mit Schnauzer war von den wartenden am Ungeduldigsten.

„Verdammt Evans, Sterling, warum kommt ihr beiden immer als letzte?"

„Wir kommen vielleicht Spät XO, aber nie zu Spät", erwiderte Sterling mit einem grinsen, worauf James nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.

Geschlossen machte man sich dann auf über die Strandpromenade von Santa Barbara, reihenweise sahen ihnen Frauen nach, himmelten sie an, und sie alle genossen es.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte James jemanden gesehen der beinahe, wie seine alte Freundin Hermine ausgesehen hatte.

„Ach Quatsch, das kann ja nicht sein, sicher ist sie in England, wo sie arbeitet. Dazu, sicher würde sie mit den Wealeys nicht über den großen Teich reisen, das würde eine Katastrophe geben!", dachte er nur und drehte sich auch nicht um, um sich zu vergewissern.

Das Ziel der Navy Offiziere war eine Bar mit dem Namen _BlueCrush_, eine beliebte Bar bei der Besatzung der Bunker Hill.

Nachdem sie in die Bar eingekehrt waren und die erste Runde Getränke ausgegeben war hob CDR Miles Burke seine Hand damit alle Still waren.

„Hört mir mal alle zu, ich möchte noch etwas bekannt geben. Der Captain wird es noch bekannt geben, doch ich möchte es bereits mit euch Teilen", begann der Commander.

„In einem Monat werde ich meinen vierten goldenen Streifen, und damit auch mein eigenes Kommando bekommen."

Für einige Sekunden herrschte unter den Offizieren Stille, dann jedoch wurde dem baldigen Captain gratuliert.

„Erst in den Hafen der Ehe einfahren, und danach als Captain hier in San Diego! Das ist ne Leistung, die ihre gleichen sucht", kommentierte James und gratulierte seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Und noch was Evans, ich habe sie dem Captain als mein Nachfolger vorgeschlagen, also bereiten sie sich schon mal darauf vor."

Das ließ alle erneut laut Jubeln und James klappte fast zusammen als alle ihm auf die Schulter klopften.

**+#+#+#+**

Ihr Gesicht war so rot das Es aussah als würde sie gleich explodieren, und der Mehrzahl der anwesenden Personen am Tisch schien das nicht aufzufallen, selbst ihrem eigenen Ehemann nicht.

Fünf ihrer neun Tage Urlaub waren bereits um, und der Großteil der Familie Weasley weigerte sich Zeit am Strand zu verbringen.

Die einzigen Personen, die neben Hermine und Fleur bis jetzt am Strand gewesen waren, waren Ginny und Charlie.

„Es gibt da keine weiteren Diskussionen, heute besuchen wir alle die Orte, die Arthur gerne sehen wollte, wenn ihr in der Sonne liegen wollt, legt euch zu Hause in den Garten nachdem ihr ihn Entgnomt habt", bestimmte Molly Weasley und machte mit ihrem Blick und einigen Gesten klar das Es da keinerlei Wiederworte einzulegen gab.

So kam es das man kurz darauf sich aufmachte, um die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besuchen, und es sollte ein langer Tag werden.

Am späten Nachmittag Besuchten sie schließlich die USS Midway, den Flugzeugträger der seit 2004 als Museumsschiff im Hafen von San Diego lag.

„Sieh dir das an Molly, so etwas Großes aus Metall, vollgestopft mit Maschinen!", sagte Arthur Weasley voller Begeisterung und knipste dabei Bilder mit seiner alten Fotokamera.

Der rothaarige Familienvater drängte sich recht rabiat durch die Masse der Besucher, um so schnell wie möglich an Bord des Schiffes zu kommen.

Fleur und Hermine bildeten dabei den Abschluss der Gruppe und versuchten so zu tun, als wenn sie nicht dazugehören würden, da ihnen das einfach zu peinlich war.

Oben auf dem Flugdeck der Midway hetzte Arthur Wealsey von einem ausgestellten Flugzeug zu nächsten.

„Wenn er nur noch etwas schneller läuft, halten in hier alle sicher für eine Flipperkugel", murmelte Hermine.

„Für eine laute rote Flipperkugel", erwiderte Fleur und beide Frauen mussten Kichern, jedoch ahnten sie da noch nicht das die Peinlichkeiten noch schlimmer werden konnten.

„Ich habe gerade von einem Ort hier in der Nähe gehört, wo noch mehr dieser Schiffe zu sehen sind!", sagte Arthur voller Begeisterung dann eine Stunde später und führte die Gruppe dann weiter.

Als sie jedoch an ihrem Ziel ankamen, wurde Hermine bleich, denn Arthur hatte sie direkt auf ein Firmengelände geführt, und als die ersten Kriegsschiffe zu sehen waren an denen gearbeitet wurde eilte die braunhaarigen zu ihren Schwiegereltern.

„Wir sollten gehen, das hier ist ein Firmengelände auf dem Kriegsschiffe repariert oder gebaut werden. Wir bekommen sicher Schwierigkeiten, wenn man uns erwischt."

„Na und Mine, Dad und ich arbeiten immerhin im Ministerium, was können die uns schon anhaben", warf Ron nur ein und hob dabei sein Kinn an was den Eindruck verstärkte er würde auf die Leute herab sehen.

„Das hier ist nicht England Ronald, wir sind in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wir sollten Hermines Worte ernst nehmen und sofort gehen", sagte Fleur, doch zu spät.

„**STEHEN BLEIBEN**", erklang eine brüllende Stimme Sekunden, bevor sie von Soldaten umstellt waren.

Hermine und Fleur reagierten in dem Moment völlig synchron, sie ließen ihre Köpfe hängen, verdeckten ihre Augen mit je einer Hand und murmelten beide etwas nicht sehr damenhaftes in ihrer jeweiligen Muttersprache.

„Sie sind in ein Sperrgebiet eingedrungen ohne eine gültige Erlaubnis", informierte die Weasleys ein stämmiger Soldat mit vorgehaltener Waffe.

„Aber ich wollte doch bloß die großen Stahlschiffe sehen!", versuchte Arthur zu erklären, während man sie abführte in Richtung Wasser.

„Wo bringen sie uns jetzt hin?", fragte Hermine und versuchte die Soldaten so von ihrem Schwiegervater und dessen merkwürdigen Begriffen abzulenken.

„Wir bringen sie jetzt per Boot auf die Naval Base Coronado wo wir ihre Identitäten feststellen werden, dort wird über ihr weiteres Verbleiben entschieden."

Ron wollte etwas sagen, er hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet.

„Wage es ja nicht Ronald! Sag ja nichts!", hisste Hermine und blickte ihren Ehemann dabei mit einem Blick an der mit dem ihrer Schwiegermutter mithalten konnte.

Wie vorher angekündigt wurden sie auf ein kleines Boot geführt und dann über die Bucht zur Naval Base gebracht.

Wieder an Land wurden sie sogar mit Handschellen gefesselt und dann in ein Verwaltungsgebäude geführt, wo Männer und Frauen getrennt in zwei Räume gebracht wurden, im Raum, in dem die Frauen untergebracht wurden, saß bereits jemand.

„Was wird jetzt mit uns geschehen?", fragte Ginny nachdem sie alleine waren.

„Wir haben für Zivilisten verbotenes Gebiet betreten, möglicherweise werden wir des Landes verwiesen, oder müssen eine Strafe zahlen, im schlimmsten Fall kommen wir ins Gefängnis. Ich hoffe bloß das, wenn man unsere Daten aufnimmt, jemand in der Regierung das mitbekommt und dann jemand kommt der für uns zuständig ist", sagte Hermine leise.

„Na hoffentlich können Arthur und Ronald ihren Mund halten, bei den Zwillingen und Charlie mach ich mir da eher weniger sorgen", flüsterte Fleur so das nur Hermine sie hören konnte.

„Gebt mal Ruhe da, ich hab Kopfschmerzen und will Schlafen!", erklärte mit einem Mal die junge Frau die bereits anwesend gewesen war als die Weasleys hier rein gebracht wurden.

Die Frau war farbig und hatte eher kurze Haare und trug blaue Tarnkleidung, wobei ihre Jacke ihr bis jetzt als Decke gedient hatte, doch jetzt knüllte sie diese zusammen um sie als Kissen zu verwenden.

Vor allem Molly fing in dem Moment an zu starren, denn die Unbekannte war so durchtrainiert das selbst Bill und Charlie Arm dagegen aussahen.

**+#+#+**

James steuerte seinen Alpine über die San Diego-Coronado Bridge, aus seinem Radio drang Sound von AC/DC und er summte die Melodie von Thunderstruck mit.

Eigentlich sollte seine Laune schlechter sein, denn er war auf dem Weg zum Hauptgebäude der MP um jemanden auszulösen.

Er parkte auf dem Parkplatz zwischen einigen Humvee und stieg dann aus, nachdem er seine Dienstmütze aufgesetzt hatte und die Wagentür geschlossen hatte verließ er den Parkplatz und umrundete das Gebäude halb, ehe er den Eingang sah.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen betrat er das Gebäude der MP und nahm im gleichen Moment seine Schirmmütze ab und klemmte sie sich locker unter seinen linken Arm.

Anwesende salutierten vor ihm, während er zur Stube des Wachhabenden ging.

„Womit kann ich ihnen helfen Sir?", fragte der dort sitzende Sergeant.

„Ich bin wegen Petty Officer Balleros hier", entgegnete James und zückte seine Geldbörse.

„Natürlich LCDR, die zu zahlende Strafe beträgt 422 Dollar. Wenn sie die begleichen, können sie Sie mitnehmen."

Ein leichtes Ziehen um sein rechtes Auge zeigte, was er davon hielt, doch er zahlte ohne etwas zu sagen die Strafe.

„Ihr Petty Officer hat derzeit sogar Gesellschaft, wir haben ein paar ausländische Touristen auf der anderen Seite der Bucht erwischt, wie sie die Reparaturdocks besuchten."

Das Besuchten verdeutlichte der Sergeant mit seinen Händen, als er Gänsefüßchen andeutete.

Ausländische Touristen, bei James schrillten alle Alarmglocken, doch gleichzeitig sagte er sich immer wieder das dass nicht sein konnte.

Kurz vor der Zelle setzte er dann seine Sonnenbrille auf, um vielleicht das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Die Schlüssel schlossen die metallene Tür auf und der Sergeant trat beiseite, damit James sich in den Türrahmen stellen konnte.

„Wenn sie das nächste mal Langeweile haben Petty Officer, dann greifen sie zu ner Packung Luftpolsterfolie und prügeln sich nicht mit einem Trupp Marines", sagte der schwarzhaarige mit ernster Stimme und Petty Officer Balleros sprang praktisch sofort von der metallenen Pritsche auf nahm Haltung an.

„Ich werde das nächste mal daran denken Sir."

„Du wirst noch mal der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg sein, sei froh das Ich deinem alten Herren versprochen habe auf dich zu acht zu gebe", sagte James etwas leiser und sah mit Genugtuung, wie seine Worte seine Gegenüber kleiner werden ließ.

„Ja James, tut mir leid."

Durch die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille konnte niemand seine Augen sehen, so bekam auch keiner mit, wie er zu den anderen Anwesenden schielte.

Mit Graus sah er das Er von den vier Frauen regelrecht angestarrt wurde, eigentlich wartete er nur darauf das entweder Hermine oder Ginny ihn ansprechen würden.

„Nehmen sie ihre Jacke Petty Officer, wir gehen!", sagte James nach einigen langen Sekunden in denen nichts geschah, zu seiner eigenen Freude.

Petty Officer Balleros nickte und nahm sich ihre vorher zum Kopfkissen zusammengeknüllte Jacke und brachte sie durch etwas schütteln wieder in Form, ehe sie Sie anzog.

Als James sich umdrehte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und scheinbar nicht wusste, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, Ginnys und Mollys Haltung wirkte dagegen so, als wenn sie ihn anspringen und festhalten wollten, nur Fleur wirkte nach aussen völlig gelassen auf ihn.

**+#+**

Mit einem Metallischen knallen wurde die Tür der Zelle wieder geschlossen und die vier Weasley Frauen waren wieder alleine, und alle starrten die geschlossene Tür an.

„War das?", fragte Molly und sah zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ich glaube ja Mum, oder Hermine?", fragte ihrerseits Ginny, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

„Er war es sicher, ich bin mir jetzt sicher Schatz", sagte Molly und trat zu Ginny um sie in ihre Arme zu schließen.

„Endlich wird alles gut, endlich wird alles für uns gut, ja alles wird nun gut werden", wiederholte die resolute Mutter leise immer wieder, was von Fleur erst mit einem Schnauben beantwortet wurde, bevor sie ansetzte, um etwas zu sagen.

„Selbst wenn er es wirklich war, wo von ich noch nicht überzeugt bin! Wie kommst du darauf das Er jetzt alles Stehen und Liegen lassen wird nur damit bei euch im Fuchsbau Hochzeit gefeiert werden kann Molly?"

„Na, weil er muss!", antwortet jedoch Ginny.

„Harry und ich sind füreinander bestimmt, also wird er mich Heiraten, und nur mich."

Die blonde Halbveela begann laut zu lachen.

„Aber sicher. In der flauschigen rosaroten Einhornwunderwelt, von der du seit du ein kleines Kind bist, träumst Ginny!"

Hermine konnte bei Fleur Worten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, doch so wie sie stand sah das auch nur Fleur, aber deswegen sah sie auch nicht, wie sich das Gesicht ihrer Schwiegermutter verfinsterte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen meiner Tochter hier so eine Rede zu halten, gerade du die meinem Sohn nicht einmal ein einziges Kind schenken konntest."

Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und ging sofort zwischen die beiden.

„Hört auf, alle beide. Denkt daran, wo wir sind, also beherrscht euch, ehe wir unsere Leute in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen", versuchte sie die Wogen zu glätten und Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Dann wurde jedoch die Zellentür erneut geöffnet und ein Soldat erschien, er zeigte auf Hermine.

„Sie da! Mitkommen"

Aufgrund seines Tones war klar das Er nicht vorhatte zu diskutieren, deswegen kam die braunhaarige der Aufforderung nach nachdem sie Molly, Ginny und Fleur noch einmal mahnende Blicke zugeworfen hatte.

**+#+**

„Ich weiß ja, das du Sauer auf mich bist James, aber könntest du bitte bitte nicht so Rasen", sagte Kate Balleros und hielt sich krampfhaft an ihrem Sicherheitsgurt fest während James seine Alpine mit deutlich überhöhter Geschwindigkeit Richtung Stadt jagte.

James gab jedoch nur ein knurren von sich und beschleunigte noch einmal, er überholte Autos mal rechts, mal links, und jedes mal kreischte Kate leise auf.

Die ganze Zeit über schwieg der Schwarzhaarige, auch als sie auf dem Parkplatz des San Diego Yachthafens zum stehen kamen.

Kate bekam immer mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen da sie glaubte der Anlass für die Laune ihres Freundes und Vorgesetzten zu sein.

Stumm folgte sie ihm durch den Yachthafen bis zu seinem Boot, der New Horizon_._

„Warum?"

Kate blinzelte, sie hatte nicht, damit gerechnet das Er so plötzlich etwas sagen würde.

Sie waren an Bord seines Bootes, als er die Frage stellte, sie war schon oft hier gewesen, deswegen setzte sie sich auch einfach, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Was warum James?"

„Warum zum Teufel hast du dich mit drei Marines geprügelt und bist im Bau gelandet Kate. Scheiße, ich hab dir schon hundert, nein tausend mal gesagt du sollst dich von Schwierigkeiten fernhalten. Also warum?"

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken als sie sah mit, welchen Blick James sie ansah, es war wie der Blick ihres verstorbenen Vaters.

„Ich wollte nur etwas trainieren gehen, schon während des Trainings haben mich diese Marines dumm von der Seite angemacht. Am Ende sind wir eben auf dem Platz für Nahkampftraining gelandet und ich wollte mir nichts mehr gefallen lassen."

James hatte sehr aufmerksam zugehört.

„Du bist jetzt 22, und könntest in ein oder zwei Jahren die Offizierslaufbahn einschlagen, schlau genug bist du. Doch dafür musst du dich von Schwierigkeiten fernhalten, genau wie vorher in der Schule."

„Du hast je recht James, das weiß ich. Doch diese Marines haben mich so auf die Palme gebracht mit ihren Sprüchen, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr einstecken am Ende."

Mit zwei Schritten war James neben die sitzenden getreten und hatte ihr einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben.

„Was habe ich dir beigebracht, wie solltest du in so einer Situation reagieren!"

„Zurückziehen und nicht reagieren, wie meine Gegenüber es wollen", murmelte sie verlegen.

Einige Sekunden starrte er von oben auf die dunkelhäutige junge Frau hinab, ehe er sich auf ihre Füße zog und in seine Arme schloss.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid James, ich schwöre, dass ich das nie wieder tun werde", sagte sie und an ihrer Stimme konnte James hören, dass sie weinte.

„Schon gut Kleines, ich weiß, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird."

**+#+#+#+**

Ganze 24 Stunden wurden die Weasleys festgehalten, ehe sie gehen durften, und das nur, weil einige Mitarbeiter der Amerikanischen Ministeriums für Magie eingegriffen hatten.

„Das ist doch idiotisch, warum sollen wir schon morgen Abreisen, nur wegen diesen Muggeln?", regte Ron sich auf.

Hermine wollte sich am liebsten die Haare raufen, weil ihr Ehemann nicht verstehen wollte, dass sie etwas Falsches getan hatten, das sie Regierungsgelände betreten, hatten das gesperrt war.

„Na und, dann gehen wir eben morgen wieder nach Hause. Wir brauchen diese Yanks nicht um Urlaub zu machen", erklärte Molly und erntete dafür von Hermine und Fleur sehr vernichtende Blicke.

„Außerdem kann ich dann auch Essen kochen, das uns allen schmeckt", verkündete die resolute Mutter, was nur von Ron Begeisterung erhielt.

„_D'accord_! Wenn wir morgen Abreisen werde ich auf jeden Fall heute Abend noch ausgehen", verkündete Fleur und machte sich auf zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Ohne William, du bist eine Verheiratete Frau, das schickt sich nicht! Vor allem nicht für eine Weasley!", verkündete Molly sofort mit langsam rot werdendem Gesicht.

„_Essayer de m'arrêter, détestait belle-mère!__",_ murmelte die Halbveela in ihrer Muttersprache und schlug dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Trotzdem konnte sie Molly stimme noch immer hören, und ihre Drohung das Bill zu erzählen, doch das störte Fleur am wenigsten.

Schnell hatte die Blonde sich einen Rock und eine Bluse übergeworfen, ihre Haare mit einem schnellen Zauber verändert da verließ sich auch schon das Hotelzimmer.

**+#+#+#+**

James murrte leicht, er hatte sich von Kate dazu breitschlagen lassen heute Abend auszugehen, natürlich wusste er, warum, immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag.

„Hält sie mich echt für so dumm das Ich nicht merke, dass sie mich zu einer Überraschungsparty schleifen will!", dachte er nur und grinste etwas dümmlich, während er hinter Kate herging.

Ihr weg endete in einem Club der James mehr als bekannt war, das _Crash'n'Burn_ war ein bekannter Club in der Gegend den auch James mehr als einmal Besucht hatte.

Die Türsteher winkten beide durch, als sie Sie in der Schlange am Eingang sahen, und begrüßten sie wie alte Freunde.

Im Club war es Laut, die Leute feierten und hatten Spass bei Musik und Alkohol, und das in rauen Mengen.

„Oh, welch eine Überraschung!", sagte James kurz darauf mit versteinerter Mine und sarkastischem Ton als in einer Ecke des Clubs seine Freunde und Kameraden warteten und ihm ein lautes „Happy Birthday James!", entgegen schallte.

Einige Momente war er wirklich am Überlegen ob er sich Umdrehen und gehen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen und stellte sich den Leuten und wurde dann sofort von ihnen bestürmt.

Geschenke gab es auch, aber eher kleine Sachen, so z.B. ein neues Handy, zwei Konzertkarten und Football Tickets, für die San Francisco 49er die James bevorzugte Mannschaft war.

Nach den Geschenken kam James auch endlich in die richtige Stimmung und genoss den Abend, wurde dann aber später noch überrascht, als er an der Bar Fleur entdeckte und sie ihm dann auch noch zu prostete.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er sah sich so unauffällig es ging so genau er konnte um, sah aber ansonsten keine bekannten Gesichter, aber vor allem hatte Fleur sich wieder umgedreht und schien nicht weiter an ihm interessiert.

Einige Momente haderte er, überdachte die Situation.

„Vernünftig wäre es sie zu ignorieren! Aber wenn ich mehr Wissen will muss, ich mit ihr Reden!", dachte James, nach einigen hin und her siegte schließlich seine alte Neugier.

„Hab da jemanden gesehen dem Ich Hallo sagen will", meldete er sich bei seinen Freunden ab und schlenderte dann mit seinem Drink in der Hand Richtung Bar.

Noch immer stand Fleur mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien in wirklich nicht zu beachten.

„Warum will ich sie dann ansprechen?", fragte er sich nur Sekunden, ehe er hinter ihr stand und sanft ihre Schulter berührte, was sie sich umdrehen ließ.

„Hi."

„Super James, einfacher ging es ja wohl nicht! Du machst dich damit doch zum Depp!", dachte er nur und lächelte einfach.

„Hallo Harry, oder bevorzugst du James?"

„James, ich habe offiziell meinen Namen ändern lassen vor...vor einer Ewigkeit."

„Nun, James klingt doch auch gut. Nur damit du auch beruhigt bist, ich bin alleine hier, ich wollte noch mal feiern, ehe wir morgen abreisen müssen", das Müssen betonte sie dabei deutlich und James musste lachen.

„Ja, ich rate einfach mal, Arthur hat euch das Ganze mehr oder weniger eingebrockt!"

„Nicht mehr oder weniger, er ist daran schuld, was anderes zu sagen wäre die reinste Heuchelei. Dabei hat Hermine noch versucht das Ganze zu verhindern, leider vergebens."

James musste schmunzeln, denn obwohl die Blonde sich recht in rage geredet hatte, blieb ihr Gesicht bildhübsch anzusehen, das musste er zugeben.

„Egal", sagte sie dann nach einem Schnauben und orderte mit einem Wink ein neues Getränk.

„Ich genieße den letzten Abend, bevor ich zurück muss."

„Tu das Fleur, ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall noch einen schönen Abend", meinte der schwarzhaarige nur und ging dann zurück zu seinen Freunden, wo er alle fragen, bezüglich der blonden Halbveela abschmetterte.

Kurz nach Mitternacht, nach einer menge Alkohol, Musik, Tanzen und lachen verabschiedete James sich.

Draußen vor dem Club traf er erneut auf Fleur die scheinbar versuchte ein Taxi zu ergattern.

„Genug für einen Abend?", fragte er und trat neben sie.

„Mir geht das Geld aus, ich habe gerade noch genug für ein Taxi zurück zum Hotel. Im Übrigen, Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Ich hatte das ganz vergessen, es viel mir im Laufe des Abends ein als ich dich und deine Freunde feiern sah."

„Nun, wenn du willst, kannst du noch auf einen Mitternachtsdrink mit zu mir kommen!"

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?

Lag es vielleicht daran, dass die Luft hier außerhalb des Clubs den Alkohol langsam richtig wirken ließ.

Aber scheinbar nicht nur bei ihm, denn Fleur antwortete nicht sofort, und es schien, dass sie doch leicht am Schwanken war, nicht viel, aber sie Schwankte eindeutig.

„Warum nicht, ich hab dir zwar gerade gratuliert, aber noch nicht mit dir auf deinen Geburtstag angestoßen."

Galant bot er der blonden seinen linken Arm zum Einharken an, was die auch Tat.

„Wir müssen nur ein kleines Stück zu Fuß gehen", erklärte James und führte Fleur dann schließlich bis zum Yachthafen wo die Halbveela doch sehr verwundert dreinschaute, als sie erklärt bekam, wo er lebte.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen, das ist so ungewöhnlich das Es schon wieder Style hat", gab Fleur als Kommentar ab als sie im Yachthafen angekommen waren und an Bord von James Behausung gingen.

„Ich hab hier alles, was ich brauche, es ist gemütlich und auch luxuriös, aber ohne zu dekadent zu wirken. Natürlich hab ich auch magisch das eine oder andere gemacht, aber eben so das Es nichtmagischen Leuten nicht auffällt", erklärte er und griff dann zu einer kleinen herumliegenden Fernbedienung, mit der er zuerst die Fenster tönte und danach Musik machte.

„Was hast du zuletzt getrunken Fleur?"

„French Martini!", antwortete sie und sah dann mit an wie James mit Gläsern und Flaschen hantierte ehe er ihr einen perfekten French Martini hinstellte.

Deutlich konnte er sehen, wie Fleur linke Augenbraue nach oben wanderte.

„Ich hab mal eine Zeit lang als Barkeeper gearbeitet vor Jahren, da gehörten Cocktails zu Mixen auch dazu", erklärte er und goss sich selbst einen Whiskey ein.

Mit seinem eigenen Drink setzte er sich neben die Blonde und lächelte sie an.

„Was ist?", fragte die nur.

„Mir ist nur bewusst geworden, dass es eine Ewigkeit her ist, dass ich mit jemandem zusammensaß, der mich noch als Harry kannte, und dazu noch so jemand Bezauberndes."

Fleurs Gesicht versteinerte einen Moment, ehe sie die Stirn runzelte.

„Willst du mich verladen?", fragte sie nur, was bei James ein Kichern auslöste, einem das ansteckend war, denn kurz darauf saßen beide kichernd da.

Leider verschüttete Fleur dabei ihren Martini und sprang dann fast schon auf.

„Merde!", sagte sie dabei, sah sich um und entdeckte einige Servietten und wollte sich eine nehmen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!", meinte James jedoch gleichzeitig und wollte ihr ebenso eine Serviette reichen, so kam es das beide zugriffen und ihre Hände sich trafen, Sekunden später trafen sich auch ihre Blicke.

Es vergingen einige sehr lange Sekunden, das sie sich dabei einander annäherten merkten sie kaum.

„James, ich..."

„Fleur..."

Beide hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen und verstummten dann, sie waren sich inzwischen so nahe das Sie den Atem des anderen auf den Lippen fühlen konnten.

Dann von der einen auf die andere Sekunde trafen sich ihre Lippen und sie versanken in einem langen und sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss während James Hände an Fleurs Taille wanderten und sie dann näher zu sich zog, während ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals legten.

**#+#+#**

Sie war fertig, der Rückflug war purer Stress gewesen für sie, was aber eher daran lag, dass Sie sich die ganze Zeit vorwürfe anhören konnte von ihrer Schwiegermutter.

Dazu kam es das Ginny immer wieder am Jammern war, weil sie Harry nicht hatte wiederfinden können, um ihn zurück nach England zu schleppen.

Für Fleur war das jedoch nur gut, sie gönnte es ihrer Schwägerin diesen Fehlschlag nach dieser rauschenden Nacht.

Sie würde diese nie vergessen, Sie würde die Erinnerung festhalten, um aus ihr Kraft zu sammeln für ihr weiteres Leben.

Kaum das Fleur durch die Wohnungstür war nahm ihre Nase den Hauch eines Geruches war, ein ihr bereits bekannten Parfüms um genau zu sein, sie roch es immer, egal wie gut Bill versuchte, es vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Schatz, ihr seit schon wieder da! Wie war der Urlaub?" fragte William Weasley überrascht und kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu.

Eine innige Umarmung, ein Küsschen, alles wirkte wie immer.

„Es war nett, nur der Stress hätte etwas weniger sein können."

„Stress? Warum Stress?"

Fleur atmete einmal tief durch und ging, während Sie sprach, weiter ins Schlafzimmer um ihren Koffer auszupacken.

„Wir hatten drüben etwas Ärger mit der Muggelregierung bzw. deren Militär. Dazu haben wir durch Zufall auch noch Harry gefunden, und oh Wunder, er hat sich wirklich vehement Geweigert mit zu kommen, um deine Schwester zu heiraten."

Bill hatte einfach nur neben ihr gestanden und zugehört, ein oder zweimal dabei genickt, doch am ende schien er einfach sprachlos zu sein.

„Bis auf diese Sachen war der Urlaub aber wirklich sehr nett muss ich sagen."

Jetzt würde das Leben wieder normal weiter gehen, das sagte sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken.

Doch nach sechs Wochen wurde Fleurs Leben sehr durcheinandergebracht, denn es häufte sich das ihr morgens sehr übel wurde.

„Schon wieder Morgenübelkeit, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ich bin schwanger. Aber das kann ja gar nicht sein", murmelte die Halbveela nachdem sie mal wieder die letzte halbe Stunde im Bad damit verbracht hatte sich zu übergeben.

Auf der Arbeit konnte sie sich kaum konzentrieren, die immer deutlicher werdenden Anzeichen, die ihr Körper ihr sandte, sagten aber genau das, was sie am Morgen noch selbst so bestritten hatte, dass sie schwanger war!

Auf dem Weg nach Hause holte sie sich deswegen einen magischen Schwangerschaftstest und nutzte ihn auch zurück in ihrer Wohnung sofort.

Zehn Minuten nach Anwendung des Testes gellte ein Schrei durch die Wohnung, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte, die blonde auf den Test der ein sehr deutliches positives Ergebnis anzeigte.

„Das ist unmöglich, das kann einfach nicht sein", murmelte sie und begann in der Wohnung auf und ab zu gehen.

„Das ist nicht möglich, wenn es bis jetzt nicht geklappt hat, dürfte ich einfach nicht schwanger sein. Naturgesetze ändern sich nicht wie die Windrichtung!", redete sie leise mit sich selber, während ihre Gedanken hin und her gingen, und versuchten dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Oh Heiliger Merlin! Harry!", fiel es ihr dann wie Schuppen von den Augen, es konnte nur er sein.

Nur mit ihm hatte sie außer mit Bill je geschlafen, nur wie sollte es nun weiter gehen.

„Oh gütiger Merlin, das ist ja wunderbar!", erklang es hinter ihr und Fleur fuhr erschrocken herum und sah sich ihrem Ehemann gegenüber.

Fleur hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er in die Wohnung gekommen war, doch jetzt griff er sich den Schwangerschaftstest aus der Hand und dabei strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah sie mit an wie Bill zum Kamin eilte und im Fuchsbau anrief.

„Egal was jetzt passiert, es wird mir sicher nicht gefallen!", dachte die Blonde nur, während sie die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Schwiegermutter aus dem Kamin hörte.

Zum Abend hin war die gesamte Familie Weasley in der Wohnung versammelt und alle Beglückwünschten Bill und Fleur, jedoch lächelte die Halbveela nicht, da sie wieder das Parfüm riechen konnte.

„Ein Wunder, das er sie nicht eingeladen hat!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Sehr gut Bill, endlich ist die Zukunft unserer Familie gesichert. Ich freue mich schon darauf mich so richtig um mein Enkelkind zu kümmern", sagte Molly fröhlich und geradezu feierlich.

Eigentlich wollte Fleur sich an Molly nicht stören, doch als die resolute Mutter sich dann plötzlich neben sie stellte und Anstalten machte ihr eine Hand auf den noch sehr flachen Bauch zu legen konnte sie einfach nicht mehr.

„Merde! Das ist nicht "Dein" Enkelkind Molly, denn William ist nicht der Vater!", fauchte die Blonde und schlug gleichzeitig Mollys Hand weg.

„Aber Fleur! Schatz! Was sagst du denn da?", fragte ein deutlich überraschter Bill.

„Ich kann von dir gar nicht schwanger werden, deswegen weiß ich das. Zwischen uns stimmt die Chemie einfach nicht, um es mal einfach auszudrücken. Als Veela kann ich nur dann schwanger werden, wenn die Körperchemie wirklich zu einhundert Prozent stimmt, und unsere hat nie gestimmt und deswegen wurde ich bis jetzt nicht schwanger."

Hermine trat neben Fleur und scheuchte damit Molly etwas weg, die braunhaarige lächelte leicht und legte Fleur locker einen Arm um die Hüfte denn sie bemerkte das feuchte Schimmern in den Augen der blonden.

„Aber das ist ja egal, vielleicht wird ja Bills kleine Ägypterin bald schwanger, oder ist sie es schon gewesen, immerhin schläfst du ja schon seit mehr als drei Jahren mit ihr!", fauchte Fleur ihren Ehemann an, ehe sie vollends in Tränen ausbrach.

Wo vorher alle Fleur angestarrt hatten, war es jetzt Bill, der im Mittelpunkt aller Blicke stand.

Die Tränen versiegten dann aber recht schnell, sanft schälte sie sich aus Hermines Umarmung und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie begann, mit einigen Zaubern ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Aber Fleur, Schatz, was tust du?", kam es fragend von Bill, der sich etwas gefangen hatte und ihr gefolgt war.

„Ich gehe zu meinen Eltern, fürs Erste. Du wirst dann demnächst vom Anwalt meiner Familie hören wegen unserer Scheidung, und nur keine Angst, ich will nichts von dir haben was wir während unserer Ehe angeschafft haben. Ich nehme nur mit was ich auch mitgebracht habe, und das hier und jetzt", erklärte sie und setzte ihr Worte auch sofort in die Tat um.

Als die Blonde damit fertig war, trat Hermine zu ihr und Umarmte sie.

„Ich wünsche euch alles gute Fleur, und sag diesem Kerl er soll sich bei seiner alten besten Freundin wenigstens mal schriftlich melden. Das gilt auch für dich", flüsterte sie der älteren zu die Erst schockiert war, dann jedoch lächelte.

„Werde ich Hermine, das verspreche ich."

Noch ein letztes Mal warf Fleur Weasley geb. Delacour Molly Weasley und Ginny Weasley einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie mit erhobenem Haupt die Wohnung verließ.

Zwei Stunden später stand sie vor ihrem Elternhaus in Paris und klopfte an die Haustür.

**+#+#+#+#+**

James war stolz, seine Beförderung war durch und er war neuer erster Offizier der Bunker Hill.

Commander James Evans, es hörte sich einfach gut an, die letzten drei Monate hatte er sich sehr in seine Arbeit gestürzt, damit seine Erinnerung ihn nicht zu fertig machte.

Denn diese wenigen stunden mit Fleur hatten bei ihm deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, er war nach seinem Weggang aus England kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, doch immer hatte etwas gefehlt.

Nachdem Fleur gegangen war, da hatte er noch mehr gefühlt, dass etwas fehlte, doch sie war verheiratet und gehörte eigentlich zu jemand anderen.

Mit einem seufzen lies der Schwarzhaarige sich auf dem Sonnendeck seiner Yacht nieder, die Bunker Hill war vor zwei Tagen nach einer zehn Wochen langen Tour wieder in ihren Heimathafen angekommen und er hatte jetzt eine Woche frei.

Eigentlich hatte er davor etwas Angst, davor, dass er zu lange nichts zu tun haben würde und zu sehr nachdenken würde.

„Das sieht gemütlich aus, hast du noch einen Platz frei für mich?"

Mit einem leisen Husten lies er sein Getränk fallen und fuhr herum und blickte zur Quelle der Stimme.

Das stand Sie, Fleur stand auf dem Pier und lächelte zu ihm hinauf.

Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, ehe James aufsprang und vom Sonnendeck eilte.

„Fleur was machst du denn hier?", fragte er nur, als er vor der Blonden zum Stehen kam.

„Ich habe mich von Bill scheiden lassen, er hat mich schon seit Jahren betrogen. Aber wichtiger ist, dass auch mein Herz sich für jemand anderen entschieden hat, nicht zu vergessen das hier", sagte sie und nahm James rechte Hand und legte sie sich auf ihren Bauch.

Deutlich konnte er spüren, dass sie ein Bäuchlein bekommen hatte, und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, was es bedeutete.

„Du...Ich...Wir?", stammelte er und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln und eine nicken als Antwort.

James war erst einmal sprachlos, ehe er sich fangen konnte und vorsichtig Fleur in seine Arme nahm.

„Seit du gegangen bis fühlte ich das mir etwas fehlte, etwas das Ich brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen", sagte er leise.

„Dann werden wir bei dir bleiben, damit du nie aufhörst zu Atmen James Evans, sofern du das möchtest?"

„Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen Fleur, ich wäre dumm es nicht zu tun", sagte der Schwarzhaarige nur und küsste Fleur dann sanft.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Familie?"

Fleur kicherte.

„Als ich meiner Eltern die ganze Geschichte erzählte viel Mutter in Ohnmacht, als ich ihr sagte, wer du bist, aber nicht nur einmal, Nein zweimal als ich offenlegte, was du inzwischen tust. Vater hingegen war davon mehr als nur beeindruckt, und wenn wir sie mal besuchen, solltest du deine Uniform tragen, dann hast du beide voll und ganz auf deiner Seite", berichtete sie während James sie auf die Yacht führte.

„Ich sollte aber wohl bald mal überlegen ein Haus zu kaufen, denn ein Kind können wir nicht auf der Yacht aufziehen", meinte er dabei nachdenklich.

„Wir finden gemeinsam eine Lösung, und wehe du machst dir jetzt auch noch Sorgen wegen deiner Arbeit, dann kannst du was erleben", flüsterte Fleur und wollte wohl gefährlich klingen, doch ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel zeigten genau, was los war.

James griff sie und Fleur quietschte auf, während er sich die blonde über die Schulter warf und direkte Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nun, ich versuche meine Angst vor meiner Frau zu vertreiben in dem Ich sie nun ausführlich verwöhnen werde", sagt er mit belegter leiser Stimme und einem brennenden Blick, der die Französin vor Erregung erzittern ließ.

Epilog

Hermine blickte von ihrer Morgenzeitung auf und sah zu ihrem Ehemann, der sich gerade den Bauch vollschlug, das war etwas das sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht geändert hatte.

Eigentlich dachte die Braunhaarige sie hätte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, doch seit Fleur vor einem drei viertel Jahr gegangen war begann Hermine, sich wieder an solchen Sachen zu stören.

„Hier ist eine unbekannte Eule mit einem Brief für dich Hermine", sagte Ginny die mit einer recht großen braunen Schleiereule herein kam die dann auch gleich zu Hermine weiter flatterte.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Molly während sie ihrem Sohn Ron noch was zu Essen gab.

„Weiß ich nicht Molly, ich kenne die Eule nicht und auch die Schrift auf dem Brief selber kommt mir nicht bekannt vor."

Sofort zog Molly ihren Zauberstab und beäugte die Eule kritisch.

„Hör auf Molly, lass das und steck den Zauberstab weg, also wirklich", meinte Hermine nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und nahm den Brief an sich um ihn zu öffnen.

Er enthielt eine kleine Notiz und zwei Fotos, zuerst sah sie sich die Notiz an und musste schmunzeln.

_Ich sollte mich mal melden, tja was soll ich da_

_noch großartig erwidern. Da füge ich mich lieber_

_in mein Schicksal, vorallem da ich schon im ersten_

_Schuljahr mehr oder weniger aufgegeben habe dir_

_zu widersprechen, wenn auch mit einigen Ausnahmen._

_Uns geht es gut, und ich hoffe du kommst uns in den_

_nächsten Jahren vielleicht mal Besuchen, Fleur, Kate und_

_ich würden uns wirklich freuen._

_Dein James_

_PS. Halte die Fotos schön Molly und Ginny hin das sie ja_

_den Schock ihres Lebens bekommen._

_Deine Fleur_

Vorsichtig hob Hermine die Fotos so das nur sie zu erst sehen konnte und bekam zu erst große Augen, bevor sie anfing zu strahlen.

Das erste Foto zeigte eine selig lächelnde Fleur mit Babybauch in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid mit Schleier, neben ihr ein ebenso lächelnder Harry in einer weißen Galauniform vor der Tür einer Kirche.

Auf dem zweiten Foto war Fleur zu sehen, die einen Arm um die Taille ihres schwarzhaarige geschwungen, während er ein kleines dunkelblondes Kind hielt.

James, Fleur und Katrina Evans stand hinten auf dem Bild.

„Molly, Ginny, ich habe hier ein paar wirklich wunderschöne Fotos. Wollt ihr euch die nicht einmal ansehen", sagte sie mit einem leicht hinterhältigen grinsen.


End file.
